


Descontrol

by Deterrence



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deterrence/pseuds/Deterrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lack of confidence, in love.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

王俊凯变了。

易烊千玺感到他只是个陌生的男人。

一如既往的干净，就像很多处女座的男人，只是带着一股冰冷的气息。没有人会主动接近他。 

讨厌其他人没有理由的肢体接触，只有在他觉得判断可行的时候，才允许。

“好久不见。”

他这样说着，带着微笑，可是眼睛里写的是无所谓。

说完这句话，他就只是在等待对方的反应。

“确实很久了。”

然后，易烊千玺也只是在审视他。

很好。没有丢掉彼此的本色。

自己也才发现自己对这个人原来还有热情，而且居然这么多，全都藏在身体里。平日里都看不出来。

身材变得出乎意料的坚实，有力，让他显得更像一个陌生人了。就连说话的嗓音也与几年前不同，而那种总是充满威胁和挑逗的腔调，成倍的加深了。

“千玺，见到我就没有什么想说的吗。”

自信这种东西，这个男人已经不需要更多。

易烊千玺转开视线，轻微的叹了口气，重新转向王俊凯时已经带着微笑，“可能看到你太激动了吧，都没有想好要说什么。”嘴角的梨涡甚至暖意十足。

王俊凯的模样却变得冷淡了。

“是吗。”

他要达到的，疏远的感觉，已经达到。如果没有话要说，就不要说了。潜台词大概是这样的。

随即便转开头，不顾对方会怎样的被冷落，直接离开了这场对话。

易烊千玺也没有再来打扰他。王俊凯一边与一些宾客谈笑宴宴，故作尽兴，一边想，他们，也不过如此么。

还会有其他的意外么，还会有其他的结局么，如果不是自己一再的放下防线。

想到这，他捏紧了手里的杯脚，突然被莫名的冷空气袭满全身。

易烊千玺，一个下流卑鄙的男人。

曾经觉得，不如自己也陪他一起卑鄙。可是到最后，落得难看的却好像只有他自己。 

一个看似沉着正直，不染是非的男人，偏偏要被自己招惹。究竟是谁比较可悲。

易烊千玺变了。

王俊凯想，自己已经不会再对别人说，我认识这个人。

不能共同经历的时间里，对他来说并没有损失。看着他被其他人环绕，淡定自若，游刃有余的样子，已经没有多余的位置留给自己。

他也学会了圆润，他也学会了拒绝。至于克制，他根本不需要学，他就是这个词本身。

否则王俊凯怎么会有兴趣招惹他。

到现在仍然是。

自己也好像没有变，在这一点上。

要不要玩一个游戏。

也许可以唤醒那个男人一点点失态的回忆。

“喂。要到我那喝一杯吗。”

比起脱光衣服躲在车库里偷袭，这样体面的邀请完全是中立的，没有危险的。何乐而不为。

易烊千玺似乎却犹豫了，王俊凯可以看到他把已经亮出的车钥匙居然又重新收回了口袋，不禁好笑。

“怎么了。我知道你没有喝酒。不愿意载我吗。”

“小凯。”

只是一个称呼就让王俊凯变得相当不悦。他不认为这个人现在还有资格这样叫他，特别是在看到他手上的戒指还在熠熠发光。

一秒钟已足以让他意识到自己的错误决定。王俊凯拔脚走向了相反的方向。

直到被人拦住。就连伸出的手都是那么克制，挡在他胸前。简直让他想发笑。

“我送你。”

“不用了。”

“当我欠你的。”

王俊凯回过头。

欠？欠什么。

可他没有问出口。他不想让自己更难堪。

那就比赛装逼。他也可以装得很好。

老老实实坐在他的车子里，一句话也没有说，安然到了酒店门口。

“谢了。”王俊凯看也没看对方，潇洒的跨出了车。

可是他转眼却看到易烊千玺也一同下了车，站在那里把钥匙交给了门童。

王俊凯皱起眉，深表不解，就连脚步都没能挪动。

“不是要请我喝一杯吗。”易烊千玺走到了他的身旁，保持着合适的距离。

凭什么以为自己还有心情。王俊凯很想问。

不过不想显得自己是那么的吝啬于一杯酒水的施舍，他笑了笑，“愿意赏光，真是荣幸。”

易烊千玺低头，不语，跟着他走进了酒店。

看着电梯直接向两位数蹿升，可以看到对方的表情有一丝的失色。王俊凯就连“不用去酒吧，我的房间有迷你吧”这种客套的漂亮话也不想多说，只等着对方接下来精彩的反应。

他会怎么处理现在这种尴尬的处境呢。

马上就要和旧时的地下情人独处一室，难道不要和家中的娇妻报备吗。

换个说法，即是，撒谎。

面对着电梯里镜面似的门扉，王俊凯的脸上露出了轻蔑的笑容。

那里映出的，仿佛只是两个互不相干的男人而已。

早已失去了当年的样子。

一进入房门，他就直奔那些浓烈的洋酒而去。他确定自己需要立刻来上一杯，不论身后的男人会怎样评论。

仍然无话好说，两人各执一杯，气氛却比在宴会中压抑百倍。王俊凯几乎觉得这是个失策的选择，口腔里就像撑满了无数话语要吐出，张开嘴却只是迎着酒杯而去，吞下一口又一口辛辣的液体，机械的倒酒，喝酒，很快连手臂也已经麻木。

“慢点喝。”

坐在对面的男人这样毫无信服力的说着，一面也在灌着自己，速度绝不比他逊色。王俊凯在头脑发热的同时，终于笑出了声。

他看着易烊千玺有些变化的脸色，想象自己是否也已经沦为一介落魄酒鬼的下场。

两个人依然对坐喝着闷酒，逐渐见底的玻璃瓶让人觉得有些有心无力。

“啊……”

就在快要干掉最后一杯的时候，王俊凯突然停下了手。 

“你喝了酒还怎么回去。”他恍惚的问着对方。

易烊千玺也许僵了一下，不过随即便微笑着解了围，“有计程车啊，你忘了。”

“哦，对。有计程车可以送你回家。”王俊凯傻笑着，只想感叹自己的愚蠢，“我还想再叫一瓶来着，一醉方休。看来还是算了。”

心里虽然想着算了，他站了起来，示意要去拨打电话，至于是叫车，还是继续叫酒，其实还在犹豫。

他摇晃着，走到沙发旁时却被人拉住了衣角，一下子歪倒在扶手上。

“你要去哪。”

易烊千玺的声音很平静，看不出是醉了还是没有。

只是眼神有些不太正常。

王俊凯忍不住俯下身子，仔细去看。他在想，这个人是怎么了，怎么这样盯着自己。

身体有些不稳，他扶住易烊千玺的肩膀，正对着他的脸说道，“你老婆在家要着急了。我，让人送你回家。”

那个人还在盯着他。王俊凯不高兴的眨了眨眼，还皱起眉，就好像在说，你看什么看。

“我没说要走。”

“你看，都几点了，这么晚了。”王俊凯把手腕伸向对方，可是上面却并没有手表，只有他的嘟囔。

易烊千玺握着他另一只戴着手表的胳膊，把他抬了起来。

“你干什么。”

王俊凯推开他的手，却又被抓住。

“你喝醉了。”

“我没有喝醉！”他马上反应过来，睁大了眼睛，身子却软了下来，就像得到了什么信号。

“我送你到床上去。”

“不用。”王俊凯摇着头，实际上很听话，让人没有费什么力气就跟着走过去，然后倒在了床上。

一旦落入柔软的床铺，他就再也没法爬起来了。

易烊千玺看着他大喇喇的仰躺着，其实也已经没有力气给他脱去鞋袜，于是把他的双腿摆放好，自己也坐了下来。

王俊凯迷蒙的望着天花板，视线里一个人也看不到。

“千玺。”

身旁的男人才意识到今天这是王俊凯第一次喊自己的名字。

没有听到回答，他又重复着喊了一遍。

易烊千玺侧过身子，观察着王俊凯的脸。那双眼睛甚至都不在看自己。更不可能属于自己。

“千玺。”

天知道。他是想去吻他的嘴的，可是却只吻到脸颊。王俊凯转过脸，用一种无声的眼神看着他。

一秒，两秒。

还没有等那个眼神往他的嘴唇移动，易烊千玺重新吻了过去。

这次终于对了。

王俊凯马上完全转过身子，搂住了他的脖子，充满酒气的味道散发在舌尖，让他怎么品尝都不够。

接着，发出了好听的声音。尽管没有任何意义，却让他总觉得对方在责备自己。

王俊凯突然推开了他，趴在那里咳嗽了起来，好像被什么呛到了一样。

“你走吧。”

他那样说着，自己用手解了领带，把衣领微微扯开一点，然后又躺回床上，闭着眼睛。

“小凯。”

他能感觉到身边的那份重量在靠近。

“我早就离婚了。”

王俊凯的神色十分放松，没有一丝波动。

“我以为会有人告诉你，这件事……”

“你不用再说了。”

王俊凯看着他，“我不感兴趣。你可以走了。”

易烊千玺没有再说话。

“我累了。想休息了。”

王俊凯挡住了脸。他知道自己快要支持不下去。

对方完全可以没有必要对他解释这些的。

更重要的是他们本来可以不用变成这样糟糕的情况。如果不是他硬要画蛇添足。

不要再这样继续下去了。真是难看。

这样算什么。

“小凯，对不起。”

“不要再说了……”

“我知道你不会原谅我。”

“我让你不要再说了！”王俊凯猛的从床上爬起来，却更快的被易烊千玺按住了双手。

“我不想听！你说这些有什么意思？”

“你不想听，但是我想说。”

王俊凯别过脸，“真是够了。你有完没完！那么多的时间你不说，现在说有什么用！” 

“小凯。”

那种耐心的声音只会让他感到更加烦躁，就好像蛮不讲理的人只有他而已。

他用沉默作抵抗，试图着挣脱。

“你听我说。”

“你闭嘴好不好！还有什么好说的！”

易烊千玺的耐心似乎比他想象中更快到了尽头，马上就变成在吼他，“王俊凯你让我说完听到没有！”

他愣住了一下，然后反击得更厉害了。他不是小孩子了，易烊千玺根本压不住他。实在很快就要精疲力尽，最后只能全力抱住了他。

“小凯，我喜欢你。”就像要保住最后一根稻草，男人怎么都不肯松开，“不要再生气了。相信我。”

王俊凯粗喘着气，脑子里根本没有打算要加工对方说的任何一个字。

“你放开。”

易烊千玺还是像没有听到一样，紧紧抱着他。心跳甚至比他还要剧烈。

这副无赖又无耻的样子，为什么不干脆都暴露在让外面，让所有人都看到。王俊凯简直要咆哮出来。

不过此时更贴切的却是心如死灰。

“你说完了吗。说完了就起来，你可以走了。”

他异常平静的说着，根本不像一个喝了那么多酒的人。

易烊千玺盯着他的脸，不知道是否是不敢相信他这样的冷漠无情，又或许只是在寻找任何一丝破绽。

王俊凯坦然的和他对视，没有什么掩饰，就让他随意的看。反正也不能再伤害他更多。

但是他低估了这个男人的无耻程度。

易烊千玺低下头，微微吻了他的下唇。眼神都不曾离开。

王俊凯没有作反应，直到两次，三次的吻，然后逐渐加深。他不能再承受下去了。不想说话，可是腿已经忍不住乱动，撑在胸前的手臂被死死扣在腰后变成了无谓的装饰。刁蛮的吻夺取了他的呼吸，他越来越失去阵脚。

就像一场混战，两个人已经变成在殴打和制服对方，终于王俊凯一拳挥在了易烊千玺的脸颊正中，眼睁睁看着艳红的血丝从他嘴角溢了出来。

王俊凯半撑起身子，喘着气，看着对方用手指擦干血迹，然后不屈不挠的再次压上了他的身体。

当他品尝到那股浓重的铁锈味，只能在想这个人是不是有病，还是太会利用他，知道他已经没有办法再来一拳。

难道要认输吗。就这样让他得逞吗。

“解气了没有。”

易烊千玺一边这样温柔的问他，一边用手解开了他的皮带。

王俊凯绝对已经到了无语的程度，浑身也疲乏到了极点，连凶狠的眼神都给不出，只剩下认命的任其摆布。

他都不知道这样下去的结果是什么。

忽然间，愤怒都被赶出了边界，太多事他想感叹，但都不如现在身体上的触感来的直接。

他以为自己忘了怎么感受这种抚摸，但相反的是只比想象力的最大极限还要强烈，还要冲击。

甚至不亚于一直持续着的深吻，对方的手每进到一寸，他的神经就崩断到哪里，完全没有原则。  
  
为什么可以一直这样犯规。当欲望被那个可恶的人抓在手里盘弄的时候，王俊凯发出几近痛苦的呻吟。  
  
他还不想认输，还不想，却很快被无法抑制的欲流冲破了限制，低声的求饶起来。  
  
“不要了，放开……”  
  
他扭动着，不知道还可以后退到哪里，脆弱的分身被揉捻得更紧，更快。他都可以听到自己嗓音破碎的惨状。  
  
手指也握成了拳，却只是在战抖，夹紧的腿被人分开，王俊凯猛然睁开眼睛，立即碰撞上易烊千玺那副要吃人的表情，只得再次闭上。许久没有被碰过的地方被肆意的玩弄着，让他就连眼泪都忍不下去的时候，一个火热的东西就那样抵了进来。  
  
他张开嘴，在对方灼烧般的视线下跟随着挺送的节奏断断续续的叫着，终于没法再伪装下去，就连要保持理智都很难。  
  
“小凯……”  
  
不可以这样。王俊凯咬着嘴唇，被易烊千玺握住手，一同放在他渴望被疼爱的地方来回套弄。充斥全身的酥麻感已经扩散得让他根本没有力气，只想抽出手抓住床单放声大叫。  
  
那里，那么热，那么胀，他头脑放空，发着晕，好像随时都要被带上高潮。前后一起被夹攻得就要抵挡不住，终于，呻吟的节律开始加速，他摆动着腰，在对方的抽送下大幅度的颤抖起来。  
  
“千，千玺……”  
  
在近乎于抽泣的叫声中，白色的液体喷溅在了他紧绷的小腹上。之后就没法再作任何防备，被安抚着亲吻了数遍，然后不知不觉中被摆成了趴跪的姿势。依然紧窒的身体内再次被占满，他难耐的微弱喘息着，在强而有力的顶弄下开始不得不配合的将臀部耸高并且向后迎送，追逐不能摆脱的快感。  
  
没有节制的纵容让对方越进越深，很快易烊千玺就抱住他的腰开始尽根挺动。王俊凯也止不住发出了高亢的哼叫，两个人变得水乳交融，本来是应该互相仇恨的关系，现在却难解难分。  
  
也许从来没有这么纷乱。这么荒唐。  
  
“你醒了。”  
  
这样被吻醒，并不是王俊凯要的结果。所有细节都让他回忆起多年前挤在那张简陋的单人床上的无数个早晨。  
  
他邀请这个人不是为了复习那些陈年旧事，只是为了为难他。最后却又发展成自己都束手无策的局面。  
  
“别这样。”王俊凯按住了易烊千玺从身后伸过来的手，略微掉过头，“我没告诉你，我有男朋友。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lack of confidence, in love.

“还是在香格里拉吗。半个小时以后到，如果不堵车的话。”

“ok。”

王俊凯挂下电话，动手解开了腰间的睡衣，转身去拿换洗的衣服。不知道为什么，他并不在意背后的人怎么看他。

至于易烊千玺为什么还不走，他也不想去问。

然后他们见到了那个给他打电话的人。

“一起吃早饭吗。”

易烊千玺看着站在对面的高瘦男人，没有说什么。

王俊凯接过了话，“他不用了。我们俩去吧。”

随后他转过头，“对么。”

他已经向前走去，好像想到什么，又回了头，“谢谢你昨天送我回来。”

易烊千玺觉得早晨的阳光透过门厅前的玻璃正被折射得更加晃眼，他淡淡的一笑，大方的做了个手势，“没什么。下次喝酒记得喊我，小凯。”

Karry对着他欠了欠身，目送他离开了酒店入口，随后面无表情的转了过来。

“这个男的什么意思。”

王俊凯浅笑着，“一个酒友。”

“是你那个前男友吗。”

他撅起嘴，“啊对……你都知道的。就是他。我以前的男朋友。”

“结了婚的那个？”

王俊凯的脸上露出了点尴尬的神色，“可以了吧。”

“而且还是第一个。”

“其实没有我认识你那么早。”

Karry并没有因此心情转好，“当然不可能有。如果不是我去了美国……”

“好了，”王俊凯实在忍不住，伸手挽住了他的胳臂，“我们去餐厅吧。不要说这些有的没的了。”

“今天晚上到我家来。”

王俊凯面露难色。

“你以为我不需要审问你么。你们昨天晚上干什么了。”

为了不马上陷入泥沼，他只能尽量转移，“好好，晚上去你家。现在打住，我饿了。”

Karry仍然没有放过他脸上的表情，他想知道究竟做到什么程度，让王俊凯依旧能保持这种淡定。根本不正常。

“小凯。”

王俊凯抬头看他，笑得很温暖，“我们也有一个星期没见了，对吗。”

他是不忍心打断这种气氛。

不过他知道，这件事没有这么简单。他会想办法解决的。

“项目结束，什么时候考虑搬回来。”

王俊凯用勺子挖着盘子里的食物，“目前还没有这个打算。”

“为什么。”

“不知道。”他注意到对方变慢的动作，“觉得还有些事情没有完成。最近在T大旁听一些课，还不错……”

“我是想让你搬来和我一起住。”Karry放下水杯，郑重的说道。

“是这样吗……”

王俊凯笑得很微妙，又有些为难，好像在面对一个小孩子提出的无法达成的要求。

“我那里，你也住过，我觉得没有什么不合适。”Karry背靠在座椅上，十分有余裕的看着他。

“确实，我的东西并不多。等到样板房的材料供应商确认好之后，大概可以。”

“那就这么说了。需要把备份的钥匙给你么，今天就可以住进来。”

王俊凯笑了笑，“不用了，酒店都已经预付了。”

Karry也轻松的抿起嘴角，故作遗憾，手里重新开始拿起刀叉。

“不过你可以住过来。”听到对方这么说，他抬起眼。

“我的套房很大的，值得参观一下。”

“是么。我还没有做好外宿的准备。”也许他说得太过认真。

“哈哈哈哈！”餐厅里突然爆发出王俊凯的大笑，“你个怪人，大少爷一个。”

当周围人对他们的注目逐渐散去的时候，王俊凯不着痕迹的搭住了他的手，“好了，今天还是我过去。说好的。”

对面的人握着他的手心。

“不过要垫付一天的房费。”他补充说。

“卖身抵用不行吗。”

王俊凯又忍不住笑了。败给这个男人了。

还有可怕的办事效率。中午过后不久，他就在办公室收到一个小巧的快件。一把钥匙。

都没有附注的信息。自信过度。

王俊凯撇撇嘴，把钥匙收进了口袋。

会议散的很早，还没有到傍晚就已经顺利离开公司，他如约直接去了Karry的公寓，果然没有人在。

干净的屋子里还残留着暖气的温度，客厅里唯一显得凌乱的就是随处可见的书报和杂志。

王俊凯没有去动那些东西，而是换了鞋子，先走到厨房，打开冰箱看了一眼，然后就去了卧室。

两个月下来，也一点没有变化的样子。他随手翻了翻衣柜，看见几件眼熟的衣服，以及对方去S市见他时曾经带去过的。几乎集中于两三个牌子，统一的熨烫痕迹，大概来自同一个帮佣之手。这么长时间都没有打过照面，也是神奇。王俊凯偏了偏头，他从来没见过Karry干家务的样子。房子自己可不会打扫自己。

感觉有些无聊，又不想打去电话影响到他的工作，王俊凯只好在床上坐了下来。因为阳光刚好，就想睡上片刻。

他抚摸着枕头，稍微闭上眼，清空了一下心情，却马上想起了早上的情形。

另一个人的怀抱。

好像有数十载那么久远。

那种沉闷压抑的感觉又袭上心头，他调转身子尽量躺平开，胸中深深吐出一口气，却还是不能一解郁结。

易烊千玺这个人。是怎么一回事。

应该已经不能算是认识的人了。他住哪里，在做什么，怎么联系，全都不知道。

王俊凯抓着自己的头发，脑子里乱糟糟的又出现了那时候不想去回想的自己的样子。

自己选择的疏离，自己选择的痛苦，没有结局的一场空。无数不想得到答案的问题，盘旋在脑海里。让他不能正常的呼吸。

只是知道他选择了结婚，而不是自己，很简单的事情。不能接受的事情。

为什么现在还是不能想通。甚至看到他，心底深处居然有那样一丝错觉，觉得对不起这个人。

为什么。

想到这里，王俊凯突然觉得身体一阵空虚。他用手揉了揉有些发干的嘴唇，背过身子，在床上俯卧着，把脸埋在了黑暗里。

这种热病什么时候才能解决呢。

早就应该拔除。

Karry回到家，就看见了一双不属于自己的鞋子整齐的放在门旁。看来一切都很顺利。

他放下手里的东西，踩着地板走向了卧室。不知为什么，直觉让他认为会是在那里。

果然，看到王俊凯带着被弄乱的头发，正躺在那里，穿得很薄。即便是初春，他也不会允许他那样穿着。

走过去，不确定该用什么样的动作唤醒他。放着不管，又总觉得那具身体透着寂寞。所以更不知道该怎么触碰。

于是费事的绕到了他的正面，安稳的坐在一侧，抚着他的头发才发出声音，“我回来了。”

起初都没有反应，王俊凯睡得很熟，眼帘垂得低低的。被大手抓弄了好一阵，他才渐渐恢复了知觉。然后一下子扑到对方怀里。

Karry重重的接住了他，竟然感到他的某种委屈，心里就那么也跟着难受起来。

“你睡着了吗。”

“怎么才回来。”

用这种埋怨的语气，到底是什么意图。Karry苦笑着，放轻了手里的力气，慢慢感受到王俊凯的重量移了过来。

就这么让他睡在腿上也不是办法，何况自己就快被挤到床下。如果太快出手会合适吗。还没想到结果，他已经把王俊凯架了起来重新横放在床上，然后自己跨了上去。

王俊凯没有反抗，就算他用手暧昧的抚着他有些瘦削的脸颊。

毕竟他们是恋人，虽然总是真实感欠缺。

“你还没有回答我，早上的事情。”

王俊凯正浑身疲乏，没想到Karry一开口又是恰好碰撞到他心里的痛处，直接转开了脸。他不是逃避，只是太累。

Karry看着他用手撑着额头，遮掩之下的眼眉和嘴角间蔓延开一种少见的脆弱神色，忽然感到一阵恐慌。

联想起他所谓的前男友是个什么样的存在，才意识到自己刻意问起这些事情是多么愚蠢。

因为实在不知道说什么，一整天脑子里想的都是这档事。也没想到王俊凯的怅然所失也还是没有离开这个原因。如今自己又继续捅了一刀。真是白痴才会干的好事。

“小凯，”Karry拨开他头发，不经意间已经完全换了语气，柔和得不行，“抱歉。”

不该问那些事。

王俊凯的眼神闪烁着，然后伸手抱住了他。

这样下去怎么办才好。

单薄的衬衫里，他的肌肤似乎都已经失去温度，Karry捧住他的脸，吻了上去。

王俊凯却像是等待了已久。

“昨天我跟他……不是你想那样，可是……”

“我们喝了很多。我不该约他去酒店的，对不起。”

Karry怪的更多的是自己，早就明白不该离开他那样一段时间。结果什么不该入侵的人和事都入侵了，生硬的插进他们之间。本来就不易的过程变得更加伤痕累累。受伤的最多的甚至都不是自己，而是只能事后去亲眼鉴定别人给他留下的伤害。不愧是残忍到了极致的惩罚。

“不要做了。”

“没关系的，忘了昨天的事好了。你早就该忘了。”Karry轻轻的吻着他，“赶快搬回来，听到没有。”

王俊凯听到这番话突然变得很激动，要把他推开。

“小凯，我是认真的。你应该忘了他。”

王俊凯还没有做好准备要做这样的对话，而且是在床上。他都不知道自己现在能不能硬的起来，混乱的负罪感油然而生。

“Karry……还是，不要了，今天这样就够了。”

“为什么。要你忘了他，接受我，很难吗。”

Karry一边问话，一边动手把两个人的衣服都解了开来。有条不紊的动作下，王俊凯并没有反抗，但是表情却全是挣扎。

“昨天晚上是个错误。那么，错误只要纠正过来就可以了。”

对于他的身体，他还是能够熟练掌握的，用最宠溺的方式吻了他的肩头，胸前，感觉到他的呼吸随之急促起来，继续吸舔着已经发硬的乳尖，慢慢把手伸进了王俊凯的底裤，听见他咬住嘴唇时发出的闷哼。还算满意。

“听我的话，不要想那么多。我都不介意，你还介意么。”

Karry用下身顶着他的胯下，让王俊凯清楚的知道自己有多么兴致勃勃，看来这场交手是没法躲开了。

根本没有起色的地方被对方直接含在了嘴里，这样任意纵容的对待方法实在冲击太大，马上他就硬了一半。王俊凯难忍的叫了起来，一只腿已经抬在了旁边却被抓住了脚踝。

“现在有心情了吗。”

王俊凯紧闭着眼睛，容忍着可耻的欲望完全把自己吞噬，心里想要的也马上被识破，对方开始不只是撮咬着他的前端，就连后面也一起顾及，很快就伸入了两根手指，并且有意往半指深的地方反复挤摁。  
  
“不……别这样……”  
  
身下的人涨红了脸，用手不停的抓着床单，Karry都能感觉到他的肌肉在急速的缩紧。实在不能去想象昨天有其他人也这样占有了他，无名的怒火马上就爆发了出来，动作跟着粗糙起来，就在王俊凯哽咽得更明显的时候，Karry扶着他的腰冲入了还没开拓完全的身体里。  
  
王俊凯眼睛里涌出了泪光，不敢置信的与他对视着，Karry不管那些，只是把他的后腰捧得更高，随后便缓缓的抽送起来。  
  
很快就对理性失去了掌握，他揉着Karry的头发，体会着身体被撕裂然后严丝合缝的填满的感觉。  
  
“感觉还好吗。”身上的人深深的顶进了那里，直到王俊凯沙哑的呻吟随着躯体的颤动逐渐消散开。  
  
托着他的臀部，一遍又一遍的进犯，不光全身紧绷着，就连内部也开始情不自禁的变得滑腻如水，穴口的嫩肉被插弄的抽跳不已。  
  
“嗯……”  
  
修长的腿被耸动的晃来晃去，然后被男人抓牢，并紧压在了一侧。扭转的姿势让王俊凯几乎惨叫出来，他感到粗长的物体别扭的从体内抽出，可是下一刻便顺延着他湿滑的臀缝硬硬的又抵了进去。  
  
“慢点……”他无助的握着对方的手臂，根本无处可逃。Karry俯视着他虚弱的承受着自己的样子，微张的嘴唇轻轻颤抖着，忍不住贴上去吻住他，腰下却动得更厉害了。  
  
“啊，啊……等一下……”王俊凯完全趴进了床铺，慌乱的粗喘着，柔软的臀肉被冲砸的不成形状，他似乎既痛苦又恍惚的揪紧了眉，随后在连连的低叫下到达了异常强劲的高潮。  
  
剧烈的痉挛使他失控的蜷起了身子，窒息般缩成一团，不停的战抖。就连后穴里跳动着的东西都被硬生生挤出体外。对方观看着他沦陷的神情，禁不住又是心疼，低下身子深深吻在他唇上。  
  
“小凯，都交给我。我会对你好的。我爱你……”  
  
耳边的声音已经显得十分模糊，可是他还是流下了泪水，胸腔里也越发满溢，难以抑制的在新一轮的讨伐中破不成声。  
  
“Karry……”  
  
他闭起眼睛，肌肤被不断搓揉着，体内温热的饱胀感越来越浓厚，他开始扭动着腰身，配合男人的驰骋。  
  
这一刻终于有种心有所属的感觉，全面被征服。他已经没有什么不满足。就连丢失这一点点自我的代价也都可以接受，如果是为了对方。  
  
麻痹全身的电流窜升得更加急促，让人感到无法抵抗，两个人相贴紧的更密切了。王俊凯找寻着什么，直到被那双手死死握住，连指缝间都是汗水，然后在脊椎骨都要被扭断的姿态下，冲入了一片热海。他把无声的呐喊憋在了心中，感受着来自对方的大量热液从身体里喷涌而出，细密的流淌着。  
  
万分的迷失之中，充满爱怜的手掌伸入他的腰间，让躯体骤然从近乎停当的激态中释放开，他终于绵软的低叫起来，在反复的挤压蹂躏下也同时射出了一缕缕的精华。  
  
“好想再要你。”男人啃上他的锁骨，低哑的抱怨几乎穿透了他的脊髓，“你是我的。”  
  
“不行了……Karry……”不顾他的抵挡，对方蛮横的纠缠住他的舌头，强迫性的交换着体液，王俊凯的头脑里又是一阵茫然的轰鸣，原本紧缩的身体被任意打开，都已经合不拢的地方被执拗的再次刺入，他还没有适应下来，就被更加野蛮的律动冲撞的哀叫不断。  
  
“够了，不要了……好热……明天，我还……呜嗯……”一个猛动，让王俊凯咬住了手臂，眼泪也溢了出来。  
  
“你哪都不要去，就在这，给我好好的听话。”Karry扭住他的手腕，反常的强势让王俊凯又爱又怕，“叫出来，说你是我的。”  
  
体内的粗硬进一步肆掠叫嚣，王俊凯不堪忍受薄弱点被一次次撞击的巨大折磨，再也不能自已的哭喊起来，“不要这样，我受不了了……”  
  
男人就此居然放慢了动作，让他掉入更下一层的地狱，“嗯……Karry……”他的嘴唇张张合合，连脚趾都绷得发白。  
  
“说吧。告诉我你要我。说我想听的。”Karry对着他的耳孔低语着，使他直接就颤抖起来。  
  
“Karry……”  
  
放浪的娇纵还在持续，不知不觉中一些可耻的话已经从嘴边泄出。  
  
“我要你……只要你……”王俊凯的眼眸里都是湿润的颜色，让人迷醉的不情愿醒来。  
  
“舒服吗。”Karry抱着他的腿，轻柔的摩挲着，身体里的神经全部断裂，能够用来感知的只有那个热得快融化的部分。  
  
“嗯，你好棒……”他用力的抱住了对方坚韧的肩膀，微弱而甜腻的声音流窜在两人之间，“我快要不行了……我们一起……”  
  
Karry回吻着他，搂着他的身子渐渐加快了抽送的速度，听着王俊凯更加混乱的呻吟，也变得动情起来，反复叫着他的名字。  
  
“小凯……小凯……要来了……”  
  
只见王俊凯挺起了腰部，用腿使劲夹住对方，大叫着，随之从昂扬的欲望顶端喷洒出连续不断的白浊，一片片沾湿了床单。而后臀里也满满的流出了更多的黏稠物，在他紧致的肌理上划出情色的痕迹。  
  
“呜……”  
  
“小凯，你是我一个人的。”Karry抱着他，吻着他，说出了十分任性的话，却让他觉得自己被拯救了。  
  
“不要离开我。”他哭着说出了终于想说的话，在对方的怀里把自己躲藏了起来。


	3. Chapter 3

王俊凯在热哄哄的室温里睁开了眼睛，稍稍一动，全身的沉重就让他闷叫出声。腿间磨蹭着，感觉到身下干燥的铅灰色床单，他迟疑了一会，还是扭头爬了起来。

拾起床头上放好的手表和手机，看到时间之后，又是轻微的头疼。他粗略按了一行字，告诉秘书室自己今天在外勤，就蹬起拖鞋，带着满身伤痕走出了房间。

“要sex不要命了。”小声的说了一句，他勉强裹上了一块浴巾，站在空旷的客厅里有些不知所措。

想起手机里Karry留下的信息，“记得吃早饭”。对方的确不是会为他留下爱心便签并且做好早餐的类型。不过又有什么关系，他并不是爱他那点。

王俊凯笑着，想做上两个转体舒展一下后背，却变得龇牙咧嘴，于是还是放弃。垂头丧气的翻出冰箱里的黄油和面包，厚厚的抹了一层，平时不会吃这些，不过今天可能觉得自己需要好好补一补了。

啃着热量过剩的面包，他从果篮里挑起两个苹果抓在手里，然后走进浴室。一边咬苹果，一边放出热水。

坐在浴缸里，被浮力包围的感觉让他舒适的叹了一口气。咬住剩下不多的苹果核，他干了件很不和谐的事，把手指伸进了自己的，那里。他尴尬的咬着嘴唇，依然被深厚的胀痛感打击到了神经。在他的年纪，早就不该是为了冲动而丧失控制的情形，两天里却接连防守失败。

“……”

他沉进水里。想起Karry昨天对他说起的。我爱你。

就连在水里，脸颊也能感到发烫。

人被逼急了，还真是什么都敢说。

想到这里，除了腰胯极度的酸痛，他的肚子也叫了起来。每次做爱完他都会出奇的饿，很好笑。

真是头大啊。

王俊凯揪着头发，虽然还想再多躺一会，想想自己经不起折腾的低血糖体质，还是站起来，选择简单的淋浴一下。顺便把果核都收拾进马桶冲掉，省的比他洁癖还要严重的Karry对他碎碎念。

一出浴室他就不耐烦的找出手机，拨给需要对他负责的人，“中午回来一下，给我带饭。”

“你疯了吧。”Karry没在开玩笑。

王俊凯歪过头，揉着自己的脖子，故意放缓了语调，“怎么办。我腰酸的起不了床了。”

对方沉默的时间里，他还轻轻叫了一声，唉哟。心想开车从CBD回来一趟又不会死。

“你是不是想明天也起不了床。”男人的声音简直是犯罪。

王俊凯也跟着大言不惭，“只要你天天送饭。”同时发现，自己可能在立flag。

“好了，想吃什么说吧。”

王俊凯开心的点了他工作地点旁边一家Bistro的墨式大餐，然后就准备安心等对方出现。自己坐在床上打开笔记本敲敲敲，煞有介事的开始了半吊子的home working。

就连Karry回到家看到他这幅样子时，也真伪难辨的说了一回，“你真努力啊。”

王俊凯正要对他的态度表示不满，Karry却更快的拍了拍他的屁股，“到外面去吃。”

这让他怀疑对方是不是爱他爱得不够，在床上吃得杯盘狼藉难道不是一种浪漫吗。

不过想想食品袋里热气腾腾的tacos还有各种dipping sauce，他还是妥协了。拖着自己半残的身子，王俊凯戴着眼镜从床上摇摇晃晃的站起来，连Karry都忍不住扶了他一把。

单手环住他的腰，对方轻轻在他耳边印下一个吻，“辛苦了。”

王俊凯眯起眼睛，也回敬他一个吻，“你辛苦了。天天忙赚钱。”

“不赚钱怎么养你。”

“哈……”

“不要打击我。”

他笑得的眼睛都眯成了一条线，“没有的事。”

“其实每天回来陪你吃饭也不错。”Karry坐在对面，喝着咖啡，这么怪怪的看着他。

“你疯了啊。”王俊凯停下嘴，学着他的语气说道。

伴着对方的发笑，他做了个不屑的表情，“你以为我会天天这样在家等你。”

“搬进来以后说不定就会了。”

王俊凯顿悟。啊哈，原来都是有预谋的。

他敷衍的歪了歪嘴角，却不经意又被隔空吻了一把，甜椒酱的味道也分了一半过去。

“你不是说不吃的吗！”

“味道还不错。”Karry笑得很畅快，更让他不爽。

“吃完有东西送你。”

“什么。”

看到他不语，王俊凯更是想琢磨一下。

“快吃吧。”

“就不。”一边回嘴，一边打开了正在响动的手机，王俊凯稍看了一眼屏幕，不认识的号码，也还是先接通了，“喂，你好。”

“嗨。中午有空吗，想请你吃饭。”

王俊凯拿着玉米饼的手僵了一下，Karry都看出来了。

他咀嚼着嘴里的食物，再次确认了一下时间。十一点五十二。不是他们吃的早了，是Karry逃班了。

他目前没空去批评这件事，因为易烊千玺还在和他说话。

“啊，那个……”王俊凯酝酿着词句，应该说，他已经在吃了吗？

“抱歉，今天有事情。”他看到Karry脸色在变得不好。本来想问“你怎么会拿到我的号码”，不过明智的选择没有问。如果想拿到，总归会有办法拿到。现在没有时间纠结这种问题。

“那你什么时候有空，我有些事想对你说。”

王俊凯皱紧了眉头。他忍不住要告诉对方，自己已经没有什么话好说，可是又没法发作。只能平心静气的尽快结束这个对话。

“现在不行。我再联系你吧。”然后鲁莽的挂断了电话。也没有觉得如释重负，毕竟Karry一直在盯着他看。

“你还要再联系他？”

那个表情。

“Karry。”

“怎么，我不能问吗。”

王俊凯没想到这么快就又开始失控。他知道对方的性格不是这样的。

“难道还要我教你怎么处理一个旧情人么。”

那应该是自己的问题。或许？

王俊凯看到他就那样站起来，心里也动摇起来。

“你听我说……这件事有点……没有那么简单。”

Karry匆匆收拾着混乱的餐桌，突然两手一放，靠在桌前直视着他，“你想告诉我他不是你一般的情人是吗。那我是？”

说完这话，Karry也为自己的幼稚在心里痛骂了一把。

昨天决定好不去揭他的伤口，已经痛下决心的。可是实在没办法。那个男人是个什么样的货色。自己不在的每分每秒，他是怎么和王俊凯相处的，全都想知道。

他确定自己正用不友好的眼神面对着王俊凯，可是他没有办法克制。

然而王俊凯比他想象中要温和太多，直接抚上他的手臂，“别这样。你昨天怎么说的。”

Karry转过身，不解的看着他。

“你说，你爱我的啊。”

Karry一下子软了声音，忍不住也牵住他，“我爱你所以我很好利用么。”

王俊凯差点要吐槽，纳闷对方怎么会往那个方向想。

不过那种有点受伤的眼神还是让他十分触痛。他也开始回想自己的失误。

“不是的……”王俊凯攀着他的肩头，感到彼此的距离一点点缩短，很好的气氛在发生。

“所以呢，”Karry低头靠了过来，呼吸近在咫尺，“你怎么说。”

他并没有想逃避，只是心跳得太快。以致怀疑自己一说话都会是在颤抖。

这是什么。饭桌旁的表白？是否有些太过刺激。

王俊凯没有抬起头，只是看着对方胸前的扣子，小声的回答，“我也爱你……”

“没听到。”

太坏了。

“我爱你。”王俊凯想也没想到就被吻了下去，不适合白天的那种吻。惹得他一阵粗喘，结果男人却说了这样一番话。

“你只是在救火。”Karry的眼神很危险。

居然不相信他。王俊凯觉得自己是有多悲惨。都没有话可接了。

“那当我没说。”他赌气的松开了手。

这样反应有点伤人吧，他可以从Karry脸上看出来。又要骂他为什么这么快就放弃了。反正自己看起来就是个没有诚意的人。

“你敢。”还好对方总是比他耐心，比他不讲理，总是不松手。否则他真是不知道怎么办了。

“是你不尊重我。”

然后自己就会顺势乱发火。得理不饶人。

Karry很明白这一点，要不然他不可能从来都不曾看漏王俊凯眼底的那些委屈。

“再说一遍我就相信你。”他试图再次诱拐王俊凯这个人，直觉告诉他对方会听的。

王俊凯幽怨的看着他，嘴里吐出一句，“你有病吧。”

“我有病。”Karry都快把他扭痛了，“快说。”

他不是在纠结说还是不说。而是纠结怎么说。

说三遍的人会不会看起来太难看。吃亏到家了。他不想说。

Karry似乎连他倔强的样子都了解。魔法一样都突然靠在他耳边，补充道，“小凯，我爱你。”

这样一来，还需要什么呢。

换做王俊凯闷闷的抱紧他不放，“我不说了。谁再说谁是小狗。”

Karry失笑，这是一个28岁的男人该说的话吗。看着王俊凯有些微微发红的颈后皮肤，也没有敢问出“你是不是害羞了”这种话。

抱着他就觉得很满足了。

然而很快又变了注意。

“喂。想不想知道我要送你什么。”

王俊凯都没有回答，因为知道他大概都没有做好接受更进一步的准备。

Karry就是想看他变得更害羞的样子。

他掏出一个小盒子，看着王俊凯目不转睛又小心翼翼的眼神，然后放在了对方手中。

两个人什么也没说。

王俊凯打开之后，呆了片刻，突然抬起头对他说，“我不适合这种……”

Karry只是吻着他的额头，声音很确凿，“你适合的。”

听到他的话，王俊凯感到身体里顿时就没了力气，任由男人为自己戴上了那枚戒指。

“没有什么特别的意思，只是觉得适合你。”

甚至都不是对戒。

“为我戴着好吗。”

十指交握着，金属的光泽并没有那么突兀，好像很快和他的身体融为一体。

“嗯。”

然后就是更多的吻。说其他的都是多余。

约定？不需要用语言去约定什么，如果一切都是命中注定。


	4. Chapter 4

在s市的事情逐渐开始收尾，王俊凯决定搬了回来，却不是在Karry那里。

他还是没能放弃自己一直心仪的那间老房子，好在房东并没有将那个四面都有阳台的顶层让给别人。王俊凯和Karry商量了半天，最后在对方勉强答应他共同监工翻修再入住的建议后，陆续把东西都运了回来，然后自己去处理了一些书籍，暂时还是会住Karry那里。因为怕他跑路，差点连信用卡都被没收，王俊凯觉得这人还真是会断绝后路。

王俊凯坐在他腿上给他算账，“你想啊，你应该让我买更多的东西。东西越多，我就越不好跑路。”

“是吗。”Karry冷冷的看着他，“如果你没有拿着一张原价机票就飞去英国玩上半个月，我应该会比较相信。”

“呃……”王俊凯喉咙里憋了半天，“那个只是，觉得签证不用会浪费。”

“你是不是还在报复我去美国留学的事。”

“哪壶不开提哪壶。”王俊凯窘迫的笑着，“没有的事。”

“再跑你就死定了。”

“哈哈哈……下个月带薪休假我们去普吉岛玩吧。”王俊凯搂着他的肩，笑得一脸无害，“我请你啊帅哥，补偿你。”

“没时间。年后也很忙。”Karry把他抱起来，往卧室里带，“有空再通知你。”

然后他很郑重的给王俊凯来了一句忠告，“还有，就你那点工资。不要乱花。”

王俊凯一时不知道怎么回答，呆呆的问了一句，“不是说要养我的吗。”

“说着玩的，不要当真。”Karry一边吻他，一边露出同情的笑容，“是不是觉得自己上当受骗了。”

“是的。”王俊凯把手搭在他脖子上，随时准备掐下去。

不是周末的日子Karry都答应他会做的比较节制，结果害得王俊凯在工作时间就一直在乱想。他怀疑自己是不是得上了办公室小姑娘说的那种症状，恋爱不足。

看来自己还是太年轻了，精力旺盛不好解决啊。他打着哈欠，在台历上继续乱划。情人节也许该动动脑子，编排点什么事。

看到中指上的戒指，王俊凯微笑起来。跟他不一样，即使在平常的日子也会乱来一气，果然是Karry的作风。跟同事讲是贵金属投资根本没人信，随他们说好了。女朋友男朋友什么的，也没差。

“小凯，有人找。”

“马上来，谢了。”他心情极好的从位置上站起来，绕过玻璃门却看到他无论如何都不想看到的人。

“见你一面，该说很难呢，还是太容易。”

“不管难不难，我认为都不应该打扰到彼此的工作环境，如果你只是来解决私人的事情。”

语气还真是成熟，让易烊千玺有些刮目相看，不过回话却没有客气。

“我有这样说吗。”他用手里的文件示意对方，“我是来谈公事的。”

“如果我没搞错，听说你是做体育用品的。”

“当然可以这么说。也包括度假村，器材设备，游艇之类的。”

易烊千玺摆出一副不需要我再解释了吧的表情，王俊凯也不想多说。

“那么你随意好了，我先失陪。”

“小凯等一下。”

王俊凯看见自己的胳臂被攥住，很不高兴的举起手，“喂。”

这可不算是公务距离吧。

“我不知道算不算说好的。今天陪我吃个午饭，好吗。”

王俊凯摆出不想配合的样子。

“就在楼下好了。不会占用你太多时间。”

没想到王俊凯拒绝了他自以为是让步的提议，“那还是不要在楼下，我不想别人以为我公私不分。”更不想跟你再扯上不必要的关系，其实心里是这样说的。

“那你是在逼着我说私事吗。”对方反而笑了。

不过王俊凯也并没有就此被他将了一军，“反正你想说。”

易烊千玺轻叹一声，看来今天自己要抱着誓死赴会的觉悟了。

“小凯，你什么时候才能不这么得理不饶人。”

又是这样让人误以为是彼此间曾经发生过的对话，王俊凯已经不想再说，拧着眉走进电梯间。

“十二点半，中央公园西餐厅见吧。”

易烊千玺目送着他离开，眼睛里是让人读不懂的东西。

王俊凯顶着太阳走进亮堂的餐厅前台，就已经看到有人在座位上等他，这种沦为迟到者的感觉让他有些不爽。

“来了。”

刚落座没几分钟，易烊千玺不经意就暼见了他手指上的戒指。实在没能忍住，嗤笑出来。

而王俊凯发现后也配合他，微笑着抬起手掌直接给他看，“I'm engaged.”

没想到易烊千玺却僵住了表情。

王俊凯顿时觉得台阶难下，“我开玩笑的。”

对方却连一笑而过都觉得困难，调整姿势，拿起杯子喝了口水，眼睛看向了一边。

不太成功的恶作剧呢。王俊凯露出失策的笑容，回想起当年自己听到对方说明自己要结婚时的那个场景。也比这好不了多少。

“我还在思考，我刚刚拿下戒指，又轮到你戴上，老天究竟在打算什么。”

易烊千玺看着他，表情差不多和他一样苦涩。

“其实没什么区别。我男朋友送我的。”

王俊凯觉得自己必须这么说出来，哪怕他自己都感受不到丝毫的愉悦。

该死的。

易烊千玺说话的节奏明显的停顿了一下。

“昨天的那位吗。我都不知道他怎么称呼。”

王俊凯满不在乎的切割着食物，“你只需要知道他是个很好的人就行了。”

没想到易烊千玺却突然停下动作，支起手指若有所思的看着他，“你都没有这样形容过我。”

王俊凯愣住。

他们那时都不能勉强被称为恋人，只是秘密的关系。他自己都不能正式的面对自己的心，对于易烊千玺这个人，也只是在应付，还有被牵着鼻子走。至少王俊凯自己是这样以为的。

他当然不知道地方对此也是同感，甚至可能比他的体验更糟糕。

或者他的话只是刺中这个奇怪男人的某根神经，比如好胜的部分。也许自己该选择说“不错的人”，会不会好点？

“大概就是这样，”王俊凯认输的对他笑了一下，“我只是想让你不要再问了，你明白的。”

易烊千玺貌似很不甘，自嘲的大发感慨，“看来你一定也对离婚后单身汉的生活不感兴趣。我过得怎么样对你来说都没什么意义。”他轻轻扬起嘴角，“我还真是自以为是，其实只是在浪费时间。”

这种意外的对话情况其实让王俊凯十分不安。本来他期待可以坦然的结束朋友式的短暂相处，然而现在却压不住一些莫名其妙的情绪。

“你这话什么意思。”

易烊千玺也放淡了表情。

“难道我还要对你的人生状态负责。到底谁搞糟了谁的生活。”

“难道是我？”易烊千玺居然反击他，“当然我不需要你负责，你也更不需要我的负责。因为已经有人在干那件事了。”然后他露出了一个让王俊凯非常厌恶的表情。

“你说够了没有。”

“是你的决定造成的结果。”易烊千玺的眼睛还真是可以做到没有温度。

“我的决定？你乱说话也要有个限度。”王俊凯不知不觉已经站了起来，他忍不下去了。可是也还在忍。

“根本说不清楚，所以不要说了。我早就告诫过你。”

他做出了要走的样子。

“说不清楚，所以你又准备一走了之。”对方直接这样下了结论，让他彻底被袭来的悲伤所痛击。

“是，我就是这种人。解决不了就会一走了之。所以你不要再来烦我了。”王俊凯拎起衣服，用最后的冷静对他说了这样的话，然后从那个不冷静的场景里逃了出来。

易烊千玺一个人坐在餐厅的窗边，都不想用目光去追寻王俊凯的身影。他搓揉着手里的餐巾，强忍着想把桌子掀翻的怒火。

当时那种混乱狂躁的情绪又回到体内，怎么说都不能说服的对方，对他轻柔也好，怒吼也好，都是无果。电话一遍遍的打不通，所有可能的地方都找不到，直到完全失去消息，就这样从他身边消失。

本来曾经是身边离得最近，最亲密的人。就这样把他丢在了人群里，再也不过问他的事情。

那时候，他才发现王俊凯是个怎样残忍的人。

然后自己为了这个人毁了自己以为很美好的憧憬，像替身一样过着另外一个人的生活。

是不是该有人把这些时间还给他。尽管他都分不清应该向对方索要这句话，还是应该由自己说出。

对不起。这句话。

易烊千玺抱着头，不能起身。这种痛苦仿佛要持续一个世纪那么久，明知道，都不会有人来拯救他。


End file.
